The Morgan Family
by Nadgirl
Summary: The Sequel to A New Kind of Life! Jason and Elizabeth need to expand things in their lives...
1. Chapter 1

The Morgan Family

Sequel to "A New Kind of Life"

THIS STORY PICKS UP AFTER ELIZABETH AND EMMA MOVE IN WITH JASON. THEY HAVE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR ABOUT 6 MONTHS NOW.

Elizabeth was glad it was finally Friday. The week seemed to have lasted forever. Emma was enjoying preschool and making new friends. It made Elizabeth happy to see her little girl smile. She knew she was doing something right. Jason and Emma were as close as ever. Elizabeth giggled when she thought of how such a tiny thing could have Jason Morgan wrapped around her finger.

Elizabeth thought about it and realized she probably could get away with not cooking dinner tonight. Emma was spending the weekend with Sonny, Brenda and Olivia at the cabin. They wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. She wasn't sure when Jason would be home but she bet she could get him to pick up burgers or a pizza.

She decided to call him. As she listened to the phone ring she stared at the family portrait of the three of them and smiled. It was nice to be together.

"Morgan," Jason answered.

"Hello Mr. Morgan," she said teasingly then laughed.

Jason sighed, "You are so funny. What's up?"

"It's too quiet." She said then let out a sign.

Jason laughed he knew she would be this way. "I know. Sonny called me about an hour ago to say that the girls were already asleep. It's going to be strange not having Emma around this weekend."

"I know I miss her already. I finished the laundry and cleaned the kitchen today. I am lonely." Elizabeth hinted to him she wanted his attention.

"I'll be leaving work soon. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I thought we could just stay in and order a pizza. We can watch a movie or play some pool." She suggested.

"That sounds good. I stop by Kelly's and get some burgers. Do you want fries or slaw?"

"I want fries tonight and can you see about getting some chocolate chip cookies? I didn't feel like baking any today but I really want some." She tied her hair up while on the phone with him.

"Yeah I can do that. Okay I am leaving now. I should be home by 5. You need anything else before I come home?" He asked her.

"No, I'm okay as long as you get dinner I will pull out a movie." Elizabeth yawned into the phone. She had been feeling exhausted for a week now. She thought she might be coming down with something.

"Maybe you should lie down until I get home. You sound tired." Jason offered.

"I am fine. I think I am coming down with the flu or something. I am just not feeling as energetic." She assured him.

"Okay. I will see you soon. I love you." Jason said

"Love you too." She smiled at his words. She hung up the phone and walked over to the movie collection. She scanned the dvds and pulled out a couple. She decided she would give Jason the choice tonight. She couldn't really decide on a movie when all she wanted to do was be with Jason.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen of the penthouse. She hated this kitchen. She had tried to make it more of a usable question but it was just too small. She wasn't going to complain to Jason but she really missed having a home. It was just not ideal to live and raise Emma in a penthouse. Eventually she and Jason would want another child too. She had thought about a lot lately. She didn't want to pressure Jason into wanting anything too soon. They had talked about marriage and Elizabeth and Jason decided to apply for a marriage license. The ceremony wasn't too big of a deal to them, they decided as long as they were together then it was all they needed.

Of course, Elizabeth didn't want a fuss over a wedding but she would someday bring up the possibility of a house, a dog, and a new baby or two. She really wanted a big family. Jason and Emma were bonding everyday and Elizabeth loved that they could do so. She didn't want to take their attention off each other because of her selfish wants.

"Oh man," she said out loud as she put away the dishes, she thought. She pulled out paper plates and napkins. It was going to be an easy night for clean up and the beers were cold and waiting to be drank. She knew that Jason would want one when he came home.

Elizabeth was beautiful. She had let her hair grow out it was well past her shoulders. It was mostly up in a ponytail, but when she did keep it down Jason loved it. We curly chocolate locks made him nuts. He loved playing with her hair. She also had flawless porcelain skin with a splash of pink in her cheeks. She was petite, only about 5'5". Jason loved that she fit so well in his arms. He also teased her that Emma would soon be taller than her. It was true Emma would get her height from her father.

Elizabeth broke out of her trance and realized she needed to change her clothes before Jason came home. He would be there soon. She quickly ran out of the kitchens and up the stairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason opened the door to the penthouse. He loved walking in to the scent of Elizabeth's candles. She made it more welcoming. He scanned the living room, she wasn't there. She must have been upstairs he thought.

"Elizabeth" He called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second Jase. Go ahead and set the food out on the coffee table. I put extra napkins there. Grab a few beers out of the fridge." Elizabeth shouted back.

"Okay." He said as he took the burgers out of the brown paper bag. He bought a basket of French fries for them to share and a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

He heard her coming down the stairs. He turned to look at her, "Hey."

"Hello there. How was work?" She asked.

"It was a lot of paperwork. I'm happy to be here eating with you." Jason said.

Elizabeth came and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him sweetly. "I am glad we can spend tonight together."

"You are right. It is too quiet without Emma here."

"I know. Okay I will go get those beers you pop in a movie." She kissed him one more time before letting go of him.

"Okay will you grab the salt too please?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," she walked into the kitchen and came out holding two beers and the salt shaker.

"Want to watch "Fight Club"?" He asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth put the stuff on the table and sat down on the couch. Jason joined her handing her a burger. She took a bite quickly. Hunger hit her suddenly. Jason watched as Elizabeth ate her sandwich.

"What?" She asked between bites.

Jason grinned, "I have never seen you eat like this."

"I haven't eaten all day." Elizabeth defended herself. She grabbed some fries and stuffed them into her mouth.

"It's okay Liz, I didn't mean anything by it. I think it's cute." Jason offered.

"Right." She said.

The movie started and Jason sat back on the couch, Elizabeth instantly moved into his arms. He loved that. "You want a drink?" Jason held out the beer.

"No I don't think so." She said shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow. She loved drinking a beer with her burgers. "You cutting back?"

The tease in his voice made her roll her eyes. "No Jason, I just haven't felt well and alcohol is probably not a smart thing to drink when you are getting sick."

"Ah, well do you need some medicine or something?" He became concerned.

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder before sighing. "Jason I haven't started."

He didn't say anything, not sure he had heard her correctly. Was she trying to tell him she was pregnant?

"Jason?" She could tell that he was in a trance.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" She countered.

He shook his head and turned her to look at him. "Elizabeth I wouldn't be mad, it's just that we haven't discussed more kids. I mean I am not blaming you, I just wasn't expecting this."

"Relax. I haven't even confirmed it yet." She said.

"Oh." He sighed.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like you aren't happy right now." She told him.

"That isn't it at all Elizabeth. I just think we should find out before we worry ourselves for nothing." He said

"I hope you aren't saying what I think you are." She stood up from the couch. Elizabeth seemed a little hurt.

"I don't know what you mean." Jason said.

"You do not want another baby." She accused.

"I never said that. I just thought the next we had would be planned." He said.

"I didn't get pregnant on purpose." She yelled.

Jason sighed. "I was not saying that. I know you wouldn't do that. I am happy if you are. I want to have more children with you." He stood up and walked over to her. She looked down at her feet.

"I know you do. I was worried you would not be happy because you are still trying to bond with Emma and I know that you want to give her as much attention as possible. I don't want to mess that up for you and her."

"Elizabeth I will always love you and Emma and any other child we have. Emma is my little girl forever. I will still spend time with her and any other child you give me. It wouldn't be a bad thing at all. I love you." Jason took her hands in his.

"Thank you." She said finally looking him in the eyes.

"How about we go find out tomorrow if you are. After we find out we will go from there." He suggested.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "That sounds like a really good idea." She kissed him.

"And if you aren't," he began to say.

"If I'm not would you want to?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"I think that I would be honored to have another child with you Elizabeth."

She smiled at him. "Okay! I want to have another baby."

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Then that is exactly what we will do if we have not already."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came too quickly for the two parents. The alarm went off at 7:00 on the dot. Elizabeth groaned into Jason's chest. He sighed before wrapping his arms tightly around her body. He kissed the top of her head pressing his nose into her mess of curls, taking in her beautiful scent. He could never get enough of her lavender smell.

"Good Morning" she said.

Jason squeezed her slightly. "It is with you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Morgan."

"I love you too." Their lips met for the first time that day.

Jason looked at the clock. "I need to go to the warehouse for a while today."

"Jason, how about you don't go in today. I guarantee everything you have to do today will still be there tomorrow." Elizabeth pleaded.

She had this innocent, yet, devious smile on her face. "Liz, you know I would love to stay here but I really need to get this done. I will be back as soon as I am finished." Jason told her.

"I think you need to stay here and make a baby with me." She countered.

He eyed her. She wasn't bluffing. _Damn, woman! _Jason couldn't resist her seductive tone. He rolled over on top of her, careful not to crush her petite body.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. His hands roamed her body looking for her sweet spots. She moaned, "I am so lucky to have you."

Jason kissed her. She reached her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her body. They made love each in touch with one another's rhythm.

As their climaxes neared Elizabeth began to moan loudly, turning Jason on even more. He loved bringing her pleasure and enjoyed hearing the noises she made.

"Oh Jason," she let out. He began to pump faster, each thrust being deep. She moaned as they went over the edge simultaneously.

"Mmm. Do you think we made a baby?" She asked as she traced his lips with her finger.

"I think if we didn't we will have to keep trying." He nibbled at her finger before pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck. Her legs were intertwined with his. It felt good. It felt right. They were meant for each other.

"I think we should shower and get something to eat." Elizabeth suggested.

Jason nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Why don't you go ahead and get in and I'll join you in a minute. I need to call the warehouse and make sure the guys know what needs to be done since I won't be coming in today."

She beamed. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I never want to leave." Jason kissed her quickly before she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

When he heard the door close Jason grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He first needed to call Max and make sure the paperwork would be brought to the penthouse.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Max, I wont be coming in today. I need you or Marco to bring the files on my desk. I am going to be at the penthouse. Are the shipments coming in at noon?" Jason asked.

"_Yeah boss. I have Johnny and Francis on the loading docks waiting."_ Max replied.

"Good. I would like to have those files by afternoon. I need to get through them today."

"_No problem boss. I'll bring them by as soon as I get through the first shipment inventory." _The man said.

Jason shifted on the bed to face the door that Elizabeth hid behind. "Okay. See you then."

He hung up and dialed another number. _"Hello?"_

"Hey. Sorry to bug you guys I just wanted to check in and see how it's going."

"_Emma and Olivia are having a blast. Brenda, not so much." _Sonny chuckled into the phone.

"Go figure." Jason replied. "Is Emma around?"

"_Yeah let me get her. She said she wanted to call you and Elizabeth later." _Sonny told his friend. Jason was clearly missing his little girl.

"I think that Elizabeth and I feel a little lost without her here to keep us busy." Jason confessed.

"_Yeah, that happens sometimes." _Sonny agreed._ "Here she is."_

"_Hello? This is Emma."_

Jason smiled at her greeting. "Hey baby girl. It's daddy. How are you liking the trip?"

"_I love it daddy! I miss you and mommy. Can you come next time please?"_

"Yes, next time mommy and I will take you. I am happy that you are enjoying the cabin. Remember to say thank you to Uncle Sonny and Aunt Brenda." Jason reminded her.

"_Yes Daddy! I wanna talk to mommy." _Emma said.

"Mommy is in the shower but I will have her call you later. I promise. You have a fun day and be safe." Jason said.

"_Okay. Love you daddy." _Emma said quietly.

Jason smiled once again. "I love you very much Emma. Mommy and I will call you later to see how your day is going."

"_I miss you." _The little voice spoke over the phone. There was a sadness in her voice that made Jason's heart ache.

Jason swallowed before replying. "I miss you too baby girl. I really miss you. I will see you tomorrow though. When you get back you, your mother, and I will go out to dinner. Does that sound like a plan?"

"_Uh-huh. Bye daddy."_

"Bye sweetheart." Jason heard the line go dead. He sighed. He had never felt this way before. He could not wait until tomorrow. He was used to seeing Emma everyday. This was hard for him to deal with.

Jason got up and went to the bathroom. The water was off. Elizabeth was done in the shower. "Elizabeth?" He said as he walked into the steamy room.

"What took you so long? I'm done showering!" She scolded him.

"Sorry but I called Sonny to check in." He said coolly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone is doing fine." He told her taking his boxers off and starting the shower again. He knew she would tease him for calling, but tried to avoid it.

"You miss her!" She accused. She touched his hand to get his attention.

"Yeah I miss her I mean we see her everyday. She misses us too. I told her we would call her later tonight and see how her day went." He looked at Elizabeth. Her hair was dripping wet and the cream colored towel wrapped around her body matched perfectly to her skin. She was amazing Jason thought.

He grinned. She gave him a quizzical look. "What?" She asked him.

"I love you." He told her before pulling her back into the shower with one easy scoop. She squealed but enjoyed every moment of it. The curtain was pulled closed and giggling came with the steam.

"Oh Jason!"


End file.
